Challenge: Accepted
by haze1982
Summary: When Draco's older cousin sees him turned into a ferret, he is challenged to get even with Harry Potter. The challenge is accepted. Of course, all mischief comes at a price. Professor McGonagall and O/C named Ulric Wayakinder. Warnings: Spanking is in this one and rated M for that reason.


**Challenge: Accepted**

_**When Draco's older cousin sees him turned into a ferret, he is challenged to get even with Harry Potter. The challenge is accepted. Of course, all mischief comes at a price. Professor McGonagall and O/C named Ulric Wayakinder. **_

_**Warnings and Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world. The O/C was requested and is brought to you all as a gift to him. Rated M to be on the safe side b/c of the corporal punishment. **_

**One Shot**

_**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOooooooo**_

Young Ulric Wayakinder was an introverted Slytherin. He was one of the tallest boys in his House and at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Standing at a few inches over six feet tall, his robes' colors of black, green and silver, stood out as his long white hair draped over the fabric. He was sitting outside under a tree eating a granny smith apple as he watched Draco and his cronies. He neither disliked nor liked them. He often thought their methods of annoying the Boy who Lived to be a bit too obvious. Taking a bite out of his apple, he observed as Draco taunted him with the bet he and his father had made regarding the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sometimes, he couldn't believe he was a distant cousin of the Malfoys.

Moody came out of nowhere and turned Draco into a ferret before he could curse Harry. Young Ulric started laughing hysterically at the sight before him. As Draco ran from the scene when McGonagall saved him, he looked at the Ulric sitting on the bench inside the corridors. He stopped and looked up at his cousin laughing and shaking his head.

"You find something funny, cousin?"

Ulric swallowed his apple and nodded, "A little. You looked quite fitting as a ferret."

Draco's face turned red and glared, "You better be glad you're related to me or I'd hex you-"

"I don't believe you would."

Draco raised his wand to Ulric and gritted his teeth, "You are going to be sorry-"

"Like how you made Potter sorry?"

"You would have done better, would you?"

"Of course I would have."

"Prove it!"

"I will but not right now. You see, that's your problem. Everyone knows your disdain for him. You make it too noticeable."

"And just what would you do?"

"Little cousin," Wayakinder smiled and put his finger to Draco's wand lowering it, "You just watch and see. You have much to learn."

Ulric tossed up the apple to Draco in the air and winked at him. Malfoy caught the apple. Turning his head, he watched as his cousin took off down the walkway and tossed the apple over his shoulder.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOoooooo**_

Ulric swaggered into the Great Hall the next morning and took his seat the table to eat his breakfast. He watched as the trio came sauntering in and smiled to himself. He was a 7th year and had great promise as a Wizard and could produce spells without his wand. Draco and his friends joined him with smug expressions on their faces.

"So, cousin-"

Ulric reached his fingers to his lips to hush him, "Just watch." He nodded over to the Gryffindor table and drank his morning pumpkin juice. They all watched as Potter began filling his plate with sausages and eggs. Ulric opened his mouth and whispered the spell, hexing Potter's eggs with fire hot sauce.

Draco watched as Harry took a bite and stood up waving at his mouth. He reached to get a drink but, unfortunately, Ulric's hex would only cause the heat to strengthen when drank with the Pumpkin Juice. Harry's face turned a bright red and Hermoine jumped up.

"Harry, your face is beet red!"

Ron reached over and grabbed some ice from one of the serving trays to hand it to Harry. McGonagall watched from the staff's table and came running down the pathway leading to Potter. Draco, Ulric, and his friends were laughing loudly at the scene.

Finally, the ice was beginning to calm down the heat and Potter looked towards the Slytherins who were enjoying his pain. He clenched his fist and went to walk over to them but McGonagall stopped to him.

"Mr. Potter, control yourself. I will deal with them."

He angrily glared at them, "Think this is funny do you?"

Draco laughed, "No. I think it's hilarious. How's your mouth, Potter?"

Ron and Hermoine pulled at Harry, trying to get him to sit down. McGonagall walked over to the four boys and raised her finger, "To my office. Right now."

Ulric, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood up and waved to the trio with a giant grin as they made their way to McGonagall's office behind her. As they entered her office, they all four stood in front of her desk as she took her place behind it.

"Explain what just happened, right now."

They began giggling again, "You will cease your laughter right now or you will all be punished to the fullest extent."

Finally, the older of the pair spoke up, "Professor. I may have hexed Harry Potter's breakfast."

"You do realize that he could have been seriously injured? He could have been fatally allergic ?"

Ulric looked down at the floor and clenched his jaw, "I didn't think about that."

"And you three. What part did you play in it?"

"We didn't do anything! We were only laughing-"

"Laughing at the pain of another student. Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle: I would expect better from you."

"But he deserved it. The things he says about my family and I-"

"Does not deserve to be put in harm's way. You may not have performed the hex but your disregard for another student's well being is highly inappropriate. You will spend the next two weeks in detention with Professor Moody. You are dismissed."

The boys exhibited their disgust and turned to leave, "All but you, Mr. Wayakinder."

He stopped in his steps and swallowed hard as he turned around to face the Transfiguration's Professor. She was smaller than he but she the look she cast at him caused him to gulp.

"Mr. Wayakinder. Would you care to explain to me why a seventh year student would find it acceptable to pull such a vicious act on Mr. Potter?"

He reached his fingers through his long hair and pulled his locks behind his ear. He didn't have anything to say to her question.

"No good reason because there isn't one. You should know better than doing such a horrible thing. If you're going to act like a child, I will treat you like one."

Ulric looked up at the Professor shocked, "What do you mean?"

"You will be punished but not only with detentions or lines." McGonagall reached down and opened the top drawer to her desk, grabbing the leather tawse she kept.

"I haven't had to use this on any of my students in a very long time. Most of them behave far better than you have this morning."

"But-but it was just a small prank. I have never even been in trouble before!"

"All the more reason to put this at a halt before it grows into even more misbehavior. The younger students look up to you. What kind of example are you setting?"

Ulric lowered his head and fumbled with the fabric of his Slytherin robes. Ulric's heart was racing and he couldn't look the Professor in the eye.

"Now. If you will, lower your trousers and bend over the back of that chair. You will receive ten strokes for your actions and then will spend one week's detention along with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle. Do you understand?"

"I'm getting a spanking _AND_ detention?"

"Mr. Wayakinder. The punishment is not up for discussion. You should be thankful that Mr. Potter wasn't mortally injured."

He narrowed his eyes and sighed, he felt he had no other choice but to submit to the punishment. He walked behind the back of the chair and lowered his trousers as instructed to bare his backside. The young man knew for sure it would be very uncomfortable riding his broom for awhile. As he leaned over the chair and placed his hands on the seat, he felt McGonagall's presence behind him and her hand at the hem of his robes. She folded them to the small of his back to expose his very pale backside.

She took her place behind the young man and held the tawse's handle in her right hand. Shaking her head, she said, "I do not like punishing students especially one that should know better. Are you ready, Mr. Wayakinder?"

He moved his hands to the edge of the chair's seat and nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

She rose the forked leather implement and brought it down on the center of his trembling globes. He cringed at the sensation and gripped the chair tighter. Again, leather struck his skin which sent him to his tiptoes for the second **CRACK**!

"I am highly disappointed in you," she said again as she brought the punishing strike to his sit spots for the third stroke. He threw his head back which caused his long white hair pool across his upper back. The deep grey eyes were filled with pain but he vowed not to shed a tear during the punishment. It would be very un-Slytherin like to show weakness.

She tapped his bottom with the tawse and let the next three strikes fall in quick succession. **THWACK SMACK CRACK! ** The tears were stinging his eyes as much as the bite from her implement and he trembled slightly as he attempted to contain his composure.

"Ma'am! Please! I am sorry!"

"Are you really sorry? Or sorry over the position you are now in?"

He clenched his jaw at her words and whimpered, "Both!"

"Why are you sorry?" she questioned as she rose the tawse again and watched as the stripe rose across the center of his muscular bottom.

The seventh stroke sent a small tear down the tip of his nose as he quivered, "I'm sorry I could have seriously hurt Potter. I won't do it again!"

"I certainly hope you won't do it to him or any other student. You have a lot of promise Ulric and you should use it with caution. You have three more to go."

He rose his leg up and stomped his foot, "Yes, Ma'am," and rested his hips on the chair.

McGonagall rose her hand again. Ulric thought that for a small lady, she certainly knew how to deliver a punishment. Lowering his head, he felt the next two strokes connect directly with the place on his bum where the thigh meets and couldn't hold back any longer. He let the tears flow freely as he tried to take them as bravely as possible.

"Your final stroke, Ulric. Brace yourself."

He nodded and arched his back which was just in time as the last stroke landed hard. He broke down and lowered his head between his arms as he wept like a small child. He definitely didn't feel the age of a seventh year.

Professor McGonagall stepped behind her desk to put the tawse away and looked at the sobbing boy bent over. Acknowledging him with concern, she sighed, "Mr. Wayakinder. You are forgiven. You can rise up and readjust your clothing."

He stood up to his full height and began to pull his trousers up while letting his robes fall back down to his thighs. He turned to face her with tear stained cheeks. He stood before her desk and kept his chin up high.

"You took your punishment very well. Please, do try to behave in the future."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Along with the tawsing and detention, you will also be required to write a letter of apology to Mr. Potter."

Ulric's eyes were seemingly bugging out of his head, "But-but-"

"Again, if you would like another trip over the back of the chair, continue your protest. Otherwise, you will do as I have instructed and deliver the letter to him personally no later than by the end of this week. Do you understand?"

He lowered his head humbled as he nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

McGonagall sat down and took out her quill to write a parchment for him an excuse his tardiness for his advanced potion's lesson with Professor Snape. As she handed it to him, she smiled motherly towards him.

"Please, behave from now on. This parchment will excuse you from Professor Snape."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now, off to class."

As he travelled down the pathway to his class, he reached behind his back to rub his aching bottom. He looked at the note and breathed in heavily. He couldn't hide a small smirk to himself as he thought of the spanking he had just received-"That's one thing I can cross off my "to do" list before leaving Hogwarts."

**The End**

_**A/N: The story was written as a present for a close friend of mine. I hope that it is what he had in mind as well as hoping you all enjoyed it! If you have any special request, don't hesitate to inbox them to me and I will work on it for you. *Note* I don't always write spanking stories, so if there are other ideas in your mind, just shoot them my way. Thanks!**_


End file.
